Nonwoven fabric laminates are useful for a wide variety of applications. Such nonwoven fabric laminates are useful for wipers, towels, industrial garments, medical garments, medical drapes and similar articles. Disposable fabric laminates are used in hospital operating rooms for drapes, gowns, towels, footcovers, sterile wraps and the like. These surgical fabric laminates are generally spunbond/meltblown/spunbond (SMS) laminates having nonwoven outer layers of spunbond polypropylene and an inner layer of meltblown polypropylene. The outer spunbond layers provide strength and durability to the SMS laminate. The inner meltblown layer inhibits the flow or strikethrough of fluids through the SMS laminate yet allows for breathability.
However, there remains a need for a meltblown layer for use in the SMS laminate which provides an “open” structure with high breathability and a “closed” structure with desired barrier properties, high opacity and/or better coverage.